Tucker Shockley
|gender = Male |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Broken Promises'' *''Hot Potato Soup'' *''BOOM'' |actor = John Pyper-Ferguson |status = In Custody}} Tucker Shockley is a member of the Watchdogs who acted as the right hand man to its leader, the Superior. He ultimately found out that he was an Inhuman when he burst a Terrigen Crystal beside Senator Ellen Nadeer, thinking she might be one, and underwent Terrigenesis, giving him the new ability to explode and regenerate. Despite being horrified at becoming the thing he hated, Shockley continued supporting the Watchdogs and allowed himself to battle against Quake and eventually be defeated, while Jeffrey Mace was captured by the Superior and the rest of the Watchdogs. Biography Watchdogs Assassin Cancelled Inhuman Execution their orders]] Under the orders of Ellen Nadeer, Shockley gathered his crew of soldiers together and then prepared to go assassinate Nadeer's own brother, Vijay Nadeer, who had now finally come out of his cocoon after undergoing an incredibly prolonged Terrigenesis. Shockley and his men waited outside while Nadeer spoke with her brother, awaiting the signal given when it was time for them to move in and kill him and Shockley told his men to shoot to kill and be prepared for anything as they still did not know what new powers Vijay had been given. on the phone]] Just as Shockley was making his move however, he was called by Zach Bynum, who requested to speak with Senator Nadeer. When Shockley informed him that Nadeer was unavailable and offered to help, Bynum then revealed that Jemma Simmons, the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist who saved Nadeer's brother from his Terrigenesis had come to Nadeer's office and was asking questions. Shockley agreed that it was a major issue and ordered Bynum to take care of the problem by assassinating Simmons while Shockley and his men continued in their current mission to kill Nadeer's brother. ]] Once the Nadeer siblings were in position, Ellen allowed there to be some distance between them until Shockley and his Watchdogs soldiers moved in and surrounded Vijay, with Shockley himself stepping forward and placing his gun on the back of Vijay's neck. Nadeer spoke to her brother and explained how ever since the Battle of New York she had vowed not to allow the alien threat to reach her family. However Vijay begged his sister to look at his as he insisted he had not changed and had been Terrigenesis until Nadeer order Shockley to let him go, much to his great annoyance. ]] Furious that Nadeer had stopped the execution, Shockley confronted her back at the Nadeer Residence and they argued about his belief that her brother was hiding his new powers from her, which Nadeer denied as Vijay had not changed physically ever since undergoing Terrigenesis. Shockley insisted that new Inhumans could not simply will their way out of the change, and even went as far as to claim that Nadeer herself could possibly be an Inhuman like Vijay, threatening to then force a test on her to see if his theory about her was indeed correct, which greatly angered and insulted Nadeer.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.09: Broken Promises Fighting Vijay Nadeer ]] While Ellen Nadeer dealt with the arrival of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at her home, Shockley then went into the other room and spoke with his leader, the Superior, explaining the situation to him. Counter to what Nadeer had said, the Superior ordered that Vijay Nadeer be executed as quickly as possible. Putting the Superior's new orders above Nadeer's, Shockley updated his men and loaded his gun before making his way to Vijay's room to kill him. 's new powers]] Entering his room, Shockley was asked by Vijay where his sister was, only for Shockley to say that it was best that she was not here to witness this. Shockley then watched as one of the Watchdogs' men attempted to slash Vijay with a knife, only for him to use superhuman speed to dodge the blows. As Vijay dodged more attacks, Shockley watched amused, as this now confirmed that he did have Inhuman powers after all. Once his men had been knocked down, Shockley drew his gun and attempted to execute Vijay himself, however Vijay somehow dodged the bullet with incredible reflexes. ]] Shockley continued attempting to kill Vijay, but his Inhuman powers got the better of Shockley, who ended up hurting his arm and being thrown through a glass door. While Shockley ran out the door and made his escape, Vijay continued fighting the other Watchdogs while S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Jeffrey Mace and also agent Jemma Simmons tried to convince him to surrender and come with them. In the end however, Vijay was convinced to go away with his own sister, who promised to keep him safe from hard and together they both then ran for the helicopter that Shockley was also getting onto. 's helicopter]] As their helicopter took off, Vijay tried to avoid any eye contact with Shockley, fearing for his own safety, although his sister attempted to reassure him that he would not be harmed. While Shockley watched however, Nadeer had her brother look her in the eyes before she shot him point blank and killed him. Nadeer then ordered Shockley never to threaten her again before ordering him to contact the Superior and have him bring her even more soldiers to fight S.H.I.E.L.D., before ordering him to dispose of Vijay's corpse by dropping it into the sea, which Shockley did with great personal pleasure. Search for the Darkhold ]] Shockley was sent out on a mission by the Superior to assist in the kidnapping of agent Billy Koenig. When the first two men sent on the mission, including Leo Babikov, failed to capture Koenig, Shockley waited outside for Koenig to appear and used his Taser Rod to subdue him. Once Shockley was joined by Babikov and the other man, they threw Koenig into the back of their car and drove away from the scene before they could all be found and stopped. with torture]] Shockley then took the captured Koenig, who he beat mercilessly and brought him onboard the Watchdogs Submarine where he put him in a room with Holden Radcliffe, who was pretending to be their prisoner in order to gain Koenig's trust. Despite Shockley's threats, Koenig remained defiant, insisting that he was ready to die and prepared for whatever torture was in store, so Shockley assured him that the hits he had already received should be considered to be nothing more than a greeting compared to what the Superior would do to him soon, promising that it would break him. 's speech]] Once Radcliffe had revealed his deception, Shockley reentered the room and then watched impatiently as Aida and Radcliffe used the Framework to map Koenig's brain in order to access his memories to locate where he had hidden the Darkhold. Shockley questioned how long it would take only for Aida to tell him not to rush her. As they waited, Radcliffe and the Superior discussed the hatred of Inhumans, with Shockley and the Superior nodding to each other as they vowed to destroy the invading aliens, and Phil Coulson who they blamed for their existence, until Aida revealed her work was now done. ]] Eventually Radcliffe learned the Darkhold was in the Labyrinth and ordered Ivanov to turn the submarine around. But Ivanov refused to take orders and told Shockley to remove him and Aida while he tortured the information out of Koenig himself. This however lead to a fight in which Aida used her super human strength to kill Babikov before slowly crushing Shockley's hand. When Ivanov accused Radcliffe of bringing an Inhuman onto his own submarine, Radcliffe revealed Aida was a Life-Model Decoy he had built, and Ivanov then decided to continue on with their true mission.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.12: Hot Potato Soup Library Shootout ]] Taking several Watchdogs and the captive Billy Koenig with him, Shockley traveled to the Labyrinth in order to capture the Darkhold. Shockley entered with a gun pointed at his hostage, and threatened to execute him, despite his twin brother Sam Koenig claiming to not know who he was. However Phil Coulson then entered the room and threw the Darkhold over to Shockley, in exchange for Koenig's safe return, which Shockley allowed as he pushed Koenig away from himself. ]] However while Koenig returned to his brother and his older sister LT Koenig, Shockley attempted to pick up the Darkhold only for Quake to appear and use a shockwave to knock the book away from him and blast Shockley hard against a wall. A gunfight then began, with the Watchdogs using their firearms while Coulson and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents used their I.C.E.R.s to subdue their enemies. When Quake attempted to continue fighting against the Watchdogs, Shockley managed to use his Taser Rod to bring her to her knees briefly until more of his own men arrived and attacked. ]] Despite the unexpected battle, the mission was a success as Holden Radcliffe was able to steal the Darkhold in the chaos. Shockley and Radcliffe then returned to the Watchdogs Submarine where they celebrated their victory by drinking vodka with Anton Ivanov. As they drank, Radcliffe asked Ivanov what he meant when he had said he would destroy the thing that brought the Inhumans to Earth, and Shockley listened as he explained he meant Coulson who he blamed for bringing the Chitauri and Kree as well, and Radcliffe agreed to help kill Coulson in exchange for the Watchdogs' support. 's plan]] Seeking to know more about his plans, Shockley and Ivanov met with Radcliffe on the Submarine, with Shockley demanding that Aida be sent away as she disgusted him. When Ivanov revealed he had now read the Darkhold Radcliffe was horrified until Ivanov confirmed the book had told him to keep Radcliffe alive, with Shockley noting they would have killed him otherwise. Radcliffe then revealed that he had a stockpile of Terrigen Crystals he had taken from Hive which could cause Terrigenesis to take place in potential Inhumans who they wanted to test and then potentially execute.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM Unexpected Terrigenesis Threatening Ellen Nadeer 's office]] Seeking to test her DNA, Shockley went to Ellen Nadeer office and found her speaking to Zach Bynum about arranging a new press conference in regards to S.H.I.E.L.D. latest actions which she was now opposing. Shockley recommended that Bynum leave but Nadeer refused to keep secrets from him, so Shockley began explaining that the Superior was pleased with the work Nadeer had been doing for the Watchdogs, proving her worth to them. ]] Shockley noted how he had already seen her executing her own brother, Vijay Nadeer, but noted that his change could mean that Nadeer herself was one of the Inhumans. Despite Nadeer being mortified at the allegation, Shockley however explained that even if she was not Inhuman herself, she had the same blood as her brother and would pass that on to her children and their own children, calling her part of the plague for carrying that Kree DNA which disgusted him so much. Nadeer was furious at Shockley words and demanded that he leave her office at once for insulting her. ]] To prove his point, Shockley took out the Terrigen Crystals, much to Nadeer's horror as she watched Shockley smash it apart and reveal the Terrigen Mist which then covered the entire room. While Nadeer celebrated that she and her staff had not changed at all, Shockley was horrified as he then realized that he himself was now undergoing Terrigenesis, screaming as the cocoon wrapped all around his body. With Shockley now trapped, Nadeer began laughing and even called him disgusting, however Shockley's new power revealed themselves as he exploded, killing Nadeer and the others in the room. ]] Despite the massive explosion he was in the middle of, Shockley survived the blast as his Inhuman power allowed him to rebuild his body and he escaped in the chaos, stealing some clothes as he stumbled through Washington, D.C.. Eventually Shockley made it to the Watchdogs' base in the city where he was confronted by the furious Anton Ivanov about how the explosion happened. Shockley lied, claiming Nadeer underwent Terrigenesis and exploded, blaming it on Holden Radcliffe's crystals being faulty. When Ivanov asked how he survived, Shockley claimed he could not remember before asking for another chance to prove his own loyalty to their cause. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Custody ]] In order to allow the Superior a chance to escape the city, Shockley stayed behind and awaited the arrival of S.H.I.E.L.D. who were coming to capture him. Using Pick-Lock Devices, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents burst into the room and used I.C.E.R.s to take out all of Shockley's men in seconds. As Shockley himself attempted to get away, Quake then used her own shockwave powers to send him flying backwards and knocked him out before they took him and his men into custody. ]] Shockley eventually awoke onboard Zephyr One with his men, being watched by Quake who welcomed him and explained they had evidence that he had entered Ellen Nadeer's office moments before the explosion. Quake then began asking about Ivanov and Holden Radcliffe, claiming that Shockley was lucky to be in their custody rather than the FBI's, promising that if he assisted them in locating Radcliffe he could get a deal, but Shockley then demanded to speak to Jeffrey Mace, so Quake used her powers to knock his head back against another man before asking the question again. and the Patriot]] Director Mace agreed to Shockley demands to speak with him and so Shockley was untied and brought before the current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., with Shockley noting that Quake and Mace were the two most famous Inhumans on the entire planet. In his attempt to kill them all as part of the overall plan, Shockley asked his men to forgive him as he then attempted to go into overload again, just as both Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons charged into the room, having deduced that Shockley was the Inhuman had had caused the explosion inside Nadeer's office and desperately tried to warn the others. ]] Ordering agents Prince and Davis to get back, Quake then fired a shockwave at Shockley which knocked him back and delayed his overload, but Shockley soon got back to his feet and attempted to use his own power yet again. Mace then charged forward to subdue Shockley himself, with surprisingly less strength than Shockley was expecting. Fitz then assisted Director Mace and together they both pushed him inside the Containment Module as Simmons dropped it out of the plane moments before Shockley exploded, destroying the Module but failing to kill anyone onboard the plane. Having landed in the middle of nowhere, Shockley's destroyed body slowly reformed itself from bones to muscle to flesh as Shockley celebrated his survival, ignoring the fact that his clothes did not reform with him. Just as he noted how fun the explosion and fall had been, a car pulled up on the road beside Shockley, with the driver asking if he had been in some kind of accident. Shockley requested a lift from the driver, who then questioned what had happened to his clothes, so without a good answer, Shockley killed him and stole his car and clothes and drove away to find a phone. the truth]] Arriving at a small cafe in the middle of the desert, Shockley entered and demanded to use the owner's phone, immediately calling the Superior. With great regret, Shockley confessed to Ivanov that upon releasing the Terrigen Mist it was actually him who had undergone the Terrigenesis and caused the explosion which had killed Nadeer and the others. Upon hearing this, Ivanov rejected Shockley due to his disgust at Inhumans, but Shockley insisted he could still be a soldier for the Watchdogs. Shockley vowed to bring S.H.I.E.L.D. to Ivanov before overloading and destroying the cafe. Showdown with Quake ]] As planned, the explosion caught S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention and they came to find Shockley in the desert, now wearing the cafe owner's own clothes. Shockley was greeted by Quake as he slowly walked towards her, mockingly shouting out to her. Upon talking to her allies, Quake realized that Shockley required a lot of energy to continue rebuilding his body the was he was, so she responded by blasting him with a shockwave and forcing him to explode and rebuild himself, which Shockley seemed to enjoy as he stood naked in front of Quake. ]] As Shockley continued moving forward, Quake continued to shoot him again with shockwaves and force him to explode again and again. As he was making his move forward, Anton Ivanov and his team of Watchdogs arrived with the intention of capturing either Quake or the Patriot, as Shockley yelled out, telling Quake the Watchdogs had already won as all someone would be taken away. Quake forced Shockley to explode yet again, only finding that producing the constant shockwaves was wiping out her energy as well as Shockley so called out for help. ]] While Patriot challenged Ivanov and the Watchdogs, leading to his own capture, Shockley was exploded yet again, only this time Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons arrived with a device which sucked up his ashes before he could reform. With his ashes now contained, Fitz and Simmons locked the device and successfully captured Shockley. However despite successfully defeating and then capturing the new deadly Inhuman, Patriot was captured meaning Shockley had still managed to achieve a key victory for the Watchdogs despite having been recently rejected by them for his species. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Tucker Shockley is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Self-Detonation': He is technically a living bomb that can reassemble itself over and over again. **'Self-Disintegration': Shockley is able to turn his body into gas, producing a powerful explosion in the process. **'Reforming': After exploding, Shockley is able to reform his body on a cellular level as long as he has the energy reserves to do so. This ability does not exactly require him to blow up first as when Quake was firing vibrations energies at him, he would still reform instantaneously. Abilities To be added Equipment *'SIG-Sauer P226R': To be added *''' Springfield Armory XD': ''To be added *'Taser Rod': To be added Relationships Allies *Watchdogs **Anton Ivanov/Superior - Leader **Ellen Nadeer † - Employer and Unintentional Victim **Leo Babikov † *Holden Radcliffe † *Zach Bynum † - Unintentional Victim Enemies *Vijay Nadeer *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Jeffrey Mace † - Attempted Victim **Jemma Simmons **Daisy Johnson / Quake - Attempted Victim **Sam Koenig **Billy Koenig **LT Koenig **Phil Coulson **Davis † **Prince † **Leo Fitz *Melinda May (Life-Model Decoy) † *Aida Trivia *Tucker Shockley's powers are similar to those of Nitro in the mainstream Marvel universe, whose devastating actions would contribute to the start of the Superhuman Civil War. **In Iron Man Vol 3 #15, Iron Man uses with Nitro the same technique Quake used in BOOM, emitting a particular frequency that forced Nitro to explode repeatedly, until he got exhausted from the continuous regeneration. Behind the Scenes *In the press release of Broken Promises, Shockley was credited as "Terrence Shockley". References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Grey Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Watchdogs Members Category:Criminals Category:Villains